


The Craft

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-21
Updated: 2005-04-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Like the movie but Queer As Folk style. Brian, Michael and Ben are witches. Justin moves to Pittsburgh and meets them. It will change but still run along the same plot. Any way let me know if I should continue with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

* * *

**Authors Note – Not completely sure about this one yet that’s why the chapter is so short I didn’t want to write a long chapter only to decide not to have it. This chapter has most of the dialogue from the movie but I will be writing it my own way in the next one.**

* * *

All my life all I’ve ever wanted was power. I remember a year ago almost to the day when I first discovered the craft. I’d stolen a book about it from a gift shop while on a school trip. I spent hours reading it that night fascinated by the things it was telling me. I also remember my mother and how she would preach to me about God and Jesus. She’d talk to me about how I should embrace my religion instead of running from it. Little did she know that I already had a religion and I’d read everything I could about it. The craft is my religion I follow it like she follows the bible. 

 

After two weeks of research I decided to form my own brotherhood. I told my friends Michael and Ben about it, they were eager to learn the craft just like me, to have the power. So here we are sitting in Ben’s attic around our altar chanting together. We are finally experienced enough to receive the power we so desperately crave, all we need now is a fourth.

 

“Now is the time, now is the hour. Ours is the magic, ours is the power. Now is the time, now is the hour. Ours is the magic, ours is the power. Now is the time, now is the hour. Ours is the magic, ours is the power. Now is the time, now is the hour. Ours is the magic, ours is the power”

 

***

 

I get out of my seat and exit the plane. Following my dad and Molly to the luggage pick up. Once our bags are collected we make our way outside and climb into a taxi. I stare out of the window and try to ignore Molly’s annoying car games as best I can. Pittsburgh is dull and drab there’s no colour, no life here like there is back in LA. I miss my friends already especially Ethan. We promised to write and phone each other everyday but it just won’t be the same. I won’t be able to touch him or feel his body pressed against mine and everybody knows that long distance relationships don’t last. I bet pretty soon he won’t even remember my name. The taxi pulls up outside our new house. I climb out of the taxi and listen to dad and Molly talk about their new life in the Pitts. I wish I could get excited I really do its just I miss him so much already and its only been twelve hours how I am I going to manage a week a month even. I take my bad from dad and throw it over my shoulder. 

 

Entering the house I go straight upstairs to find my room. Finding my bedroom I walk over to the boxes and start to unpack hoping that it will take my mind off Ethan until I can ring him. A few hours later all the boxes have been unpacked and my room look more liveable. Frowning I check the boxes one last time before running down the hall to dads bedroom.

 

“Dad where are my art supplies, my sketch books and stuff? They’re not in any of the boxes in my room” I say panicking thinking that maybe they’ve gotten lost.

 

“I think there’s a box of your stuff downstairs near the front door that the movers forgot to put in your room” 

 

“Thanks” I say before racing down the stairs. I check all the boxes until I find the one containing my stuff. I pick up the box and turn around to go back upstairs when I come face to face with a strange man. The box I was holding slips from my hands and crashes to the floor as I start to back away.

 

“I found this out back you want it?” the man asks holding up the snake he’s holding in his hands. I start to feel my hear beating loudly in my chest and begin to shake. “Relax, what’s a matter with you? Relax”

 

“Dad” I shout. Hearing my father’s footsteps running down the stairs I fall to the floor my legs unable to hold me up any longer.

 

“Justin what is it? Hey” he says seeing the man standing in the doorway. Dad grabs a poker that’s lying at the bottom of the stairs and chases the man out of the house. “Get the fuck out of my house you lunatic” he says coming back in the house and shutting the door. “Justin are you okay? Did he do anything?” Dad asks running over to me.

 

“He didn’t do anything I’m okay he just scared me that’s all”

 

“Yeah I guess. Are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure. I’m alright honest. Erm dad” I say looking down at the snake that’s wrapping itself around my father’s leg. Dad looks down to where I’m staring notices the snake. “Fuck” he yells before killing it with the poker. Picking up the dead snake off the floor he takes it into the kitchen and places it into a plastic bag before disposing of it in the trash can outside.

 

I get up off the floor and begin to put all my stuff back in the box. Dad returns and helps me pick up my things. He picks up one of my sketches I did of Ethan and looks at me. “Justin I know you’re going to miss him, we’re all going to miss people but it will get better. You’re going to get through this okay” he says rubbing my shoulder. I nod my head and pick up the box. I walk back up to my room and unpack the last box. I pin my sketches up on the walls before lying down on my bed and crying burying my face in the pillows to muffle my sounds of pain.

 

***

 

We pull up outside the school and I can’t help the fear that I feel. I mean I’ve been to a new school before nothing to it. 

 

“Well here we are” dad says turning off the engine. “Look you don’t have to go in today Justin. Why don’t you wait at least until we get a school uniform”

 

“I can’t stay at home watching daytime TV for the rest of my life” I reply

 

“Why not I could” he says as I laugh

 

“I just want to get it over with” I say climbing out of the car

 

“Good luck I’ll pick up”

 

“I’ll walk” I shout

 

“You sure?” he asks

 

“Yes” I say motioning with my hand for him to go. I walk towards the entrance of the school building and even though I can’t see it I can feel it, the whole school is staring at me. I mean it’s not like I stick out or anything in my jeans and t-shirt. I’m a little upset today I tried calling Ethan five times last night but his mum said he wasn’t there. I knew he’d forget me and I haven’t even been gone a full day. As I approach the entrance doors I stare up at the Jesus on a cross and immediately feel freaked. Fuck this school is scarier than all the others, it’s religious. I hope I make friends today I could really use some. I take deep breath and push open the doors entering the school.


	2. The Craft

**Authors Note – I’m still not sure about this story, so let me know. Lol. There's been alot of different opinions in whether I should call them warlocks or witches. I'm just going to call them witches, cause from what I know there are male witches.**

* * *

Brian’s POV

 

Walking down the hallway I smirk at the other students staring at us. “Fuck, look out scary queer alert.” One of the jocks says as we pass them. 

“Oh god, I thought it was a faggot. Oh wait, it is a fucking faggot. Guys put your backs to the wall, just to be safe. The fudge packer patrols are here.” Tray yells, putting his back to the locker.

“The almanac says today will bring an arrival of something.” Ben says, reading from a book.

“Yeah, I’m getting a hard on.” I answer, pulling athame out of my locker and stuffing it into my bag.

“A new wholeness and with it a new balance, earth, air, water, fire. Maybe it’s our fourth.” Ben says

“We don’t need a fourth.” I say in a bored tone.

“Brian we need someone to call the corners, north, south, east and west.” 

“Or to make a circle,” Michael adds.

“Maybe he can be our fourth.” I say gesturing towards the male Librarian “I love, fucking guys in tweed.” Shutting my locker door, we laugh and walk towards our next class. I think over what Ben said about us needing a fourth, even though I know he’s right. I still don’t like the idea of inviting a new member into our group. But if I want power I’m going to have to make sacrifices, doesn’t mean I have to like it or that I have to be nice to whomever the new kid will be. 

I enter the classroom and sit down in my seat. I move my desk closer to Michael’s before getting out my blade. Michael laughs, as I begin to carve a rude message into the wood. I wonder who the fourth will be. But before I can think about it some more, I’m brought back to the present by the sound of something hitting my desk with a loud smack.

“Brian Kinney, what do you think you are doing?” Mr Nicholson asks me

“I’m carving into a desk sir.” I answer innocently, glancing up at the clock “Sir, Maybe you should start the lesson now, time is getting on.” I say leaning back in my chair and smiling up at the teachers furious face.

“That’s it Kinney, I’ve had enough of your smart assed ways. Give me the knife and report straight to the headmaster’s office now.” he screams, snatching the knife out of my hand and placing it in his desk, before returning back to where I’m still sitting. He grabs me by the collar and throws me out of the classroom, then shuts the door in my face. Walking up to the door window I raise my hand and stick my middle finger up at him. Strolling away I hear the distant screams of approval coming from the classroom and the sound of the teacher shouting. It’s good to be me I think as I make my way towards the headmaster’s office.

 

***

 

Justin’s POV

 

Sitting at my desk at the back of the classroom I look around at the rest of the students noticing a hot guy sitting at the front of the classroom who’s turned around in his seat to talk to his friend behind him. What I wouldn’t give to have him I think smiling but then immediately feel guilty about looking at another man when I’m still with Ethan. Fuck why should I feel guilty he’s out fucking someone else as soon as I was gone. You don’t know where he was he could have been at a friends house or something the rational part of my brain tells me. I know its right I don’t know where he was but part of me believes that he was out cheating on me. I try to push all thoughts of Ethan out of my head when the teacher walks in. I allow my eyes to stray from the teacher to the hot thing I was looking at before, mmm not bad.

“Good morning class. Today we will continue our discussion on the play Macbeth.”

I tune out the teachers voice and continue to day dream. Until a voice from the right of me, brings me back to reality. My chair crashes to the floor throwing me backwards and onto the hard wooden flooring.

“Is there a problem?” the teacher asks.

“No sir.” I reply, standing up and sitting back down at my desk. “Could I go the toilet?”

“Make it quick.” The teacher sighs.

Jumping up from my seat, I walk quickly out of the class room, leaving the rest of the class laughing at me. Way to impress the class Taylor.

 

***

 

Ben’s POV

I’m half listening to what the teacher is saying as I look around the class. My eyes fall on a blonde boy, whose sitting next to me. He must be new here since he’s not wearing a school uniform. For some reason I can’t take my eyes off of him, there’s something about him. I stare in shock as the boy’s chair starts to float in mid air. “Oh my god.” I whisper. He’s chair crashes to the ground, sending him backwards and onto the floor. The whole class erupts into laughter at this. He’s the fourth, I have to tell the guys.

 

***

 

Brian’s POV

 

I’ve decided to skip going to the headmaster’s office and opted instead to spend the rest of first period smoking a joint in the boy’s bathroom. I can’t believe that fucking Nicholson, he took my blade. Fuck! I hear the sound of the bathroom door opening and a gorgeous blonde enter. He looks up at me and gives me a nervous smile.

“Hi.” He greets.

I stare at him for a few seconds, sussing him out before responding. “Hey.”

“What are you doing in here?” he asks, hopping up on one of the seats next to me.

“None of your fucking business.” 

“Okay sorry. I was just trying to make conversation.” He replies, then retrieves the joint from my hand and takes a drag. “That’s some good shit.”

“Yeah it is and it’s mine, so give it back.” I say angrily, snatching it out of his hand.

“I’m Justin by the way.”

“Brian. So what are you doing in here?”

“I’m hiding until next lesson.”

“Uh huh.” Not really listening. The bells rings for next lesson and Justin jumps down from the sink.

“I guess I’ll see you around.” Justin says before exiting the bathroom.

“Fucking loser.” I mutter, crushing the joint out on my shoe and throwing it into the trash. Although he’s a real loser, I still wouldn’t mind fucking him. Grabbing me leather coat thats slung over one of the bathroom stools, I leave the bathroom and walk off to my next lesson.


	3. The Craft

**Authors Note - Yes very short I know. Blame my brain. Sorry for not updating my stories much lately, but between college and work I haven't had the time.**

* * *

Brian POV

I can’t believe how slow this day is going, when will it end? I push open the door to the cafeteria and spot Michael sitting at our usual table. I cross the floor towards him and knock some jock’s tray out of his hands on the way. But before I reach Michael the jock has me pinned against the wall and not in a good way.

“Is there a problem?” I ask faking innocence, glancing in Michael’s direction to see him looking at me with a worried expression.

“Yeah, there’s a problem you dirty cock sucker.” He says, getting in my face.

“Dirty cock sucker? Chris, have you been watching those gay down and dirty porn tapes again?” I reply with a smirk, which only seems to infuriate him more. If he was a cartoon character, I swear I’d be able to see the steam coming out of his ears. Just as he’s about to prove his masculinity by punching my beautiful face, Mrs Lindhurst approaches and Chris backs off. 

“Loser,” I mutter as I pass him to get to Michael.

“Just watch yourself Kinney.” Chris threatens before retreating back to the Jock table.

“Look at me, I’m shaking with fear.” I reply, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Laughing, I sit down next to Michael and begin to steal some of his fries.

“Hey asshole, you want food get your own.” He says pulling his tray closer to him and out of my reach.

“He’s here. BRIAN! Oh my god, didn’t you hear me?” Ben practically screams in my ear. I hate it when he gets like this. I just have to ignore him until he’s calmed down. Ben takes a seat opposite Michael, who’s attention is now fully on Ben. Sighing, I raise my eyebrow to signal to him that I’m listening.

“I was sitting in English, listening to him talk about Lady Macbeth’s influence over Macbeth when he killed Duncan and...”

“Get to the point.” I snap in exasperation.

“Anyway, there was this kid sitting a few seats along from me and for some reason I couldn’t stop staring at him. You should have seen it, his chair started to float in mid air. He’s the one, he’s our fourth.” Ben says in excitement.

“Well whoopee doo.” I reply in a bored tone. “Ben you seriously need to get laid.” 

“There he is.” Ben whispers, nodding his head in the direction of the blond I met in the bathroom earlier. Well fuck me.

***

Justin POV

Finally the bells rings and everyone begins to pile out of the school. I don’t know what to make of the people here yet, most of them are the same kind of people that have been at my other schools. Except for that guy Brian, god I get a hard on just thinking about him. He’s dark, gorgeous and dangerous. The complete opposite of Ethan, I feel a slight twinge in my heart when I think of Ethan. I wish I could’ve spoken to him last night. 

Once I’m outside of the school building I retrieve my cell from my bag and dial Ethan’s number. After the fourth ring, he picks up.

“Hello?” some guys answers.

“Who the hell is this and why are you answering Ethan’s phone?” I demand.

“I’m Josh, Ethan’s boyfriend and you are?” he replies.

I try to answer him but I’m in shock. How could he do this to me? I’ve not even been gone for two days and he’s already fucking someone else. I switch off my phone without answering that Josh’s question and begin to walk home. I’m halfway down the road when the sound of a motorbike pulling up beside me, brings me out of my thoughts.

“Need a ride?”

I turn around to tell the guy to fuck off, but stop when I see it’s none other than Brian. “I err..” I stutter.

“Great conversational skills Justin.” He says smirking.

“Shitty day.” I tell him, he laughs at that.

“Isn’t it always, so do you want a ride?” he asks again.

“Where are we going?” 

“Where ever you want to go.” He answers, giving me the once over. My cock immediately hardens.

“Anywhere but here.” I say with a laugh, climbing onto the back of the bike and wrapping my arms around his waist. Screw Ethan, if he can fuck around then so can I.

“I know just the place.” He replies. I can’t help but feel excitement as we speed along the road towards wherever it is we’re going. One thing is for sure, if it’s with Brian I know it’s not going to be boring.


End file.
